Spawn of Chaos
by Sayaman Blake
Summary: An origin story for my OC, Lightning Flicker. I felt the need to list this as a crossover since multiple versions of the Doctor appear in this story. And I listed it as M just because of one sentence in the beginning of the first chapter. If you think that's not enough for it to be M, let me know. And also, this also shows how I interpret the times of events in MLP.
1. Conception

**Spawn of Chaos**

**Chapter 1**

A peaceful, quiet night in Canterlot is broken by a scream of fear and pain. A young green Pegasus is being raped by Discord, god of chaos. She screams for help constantly but nopony who isn't afraid of Discord arrives, finally he climaxes and releases his seed into her.

"Well, I've had my fun now. So long young mare" Discord said before vanishing into thin air.

The Pegasus continues to lie there sobbing, until an elderly earth stallion with a fine white mane and an hourglass cutie mark finds her.

"I say, what's wrong young lady? Hm? I want to help you" He says as he tries to help her up.

"I...I was raped by Discord, god of Chaos" she replies as she gets up.

"Oh my, well, I suggest we report this to someone in the highest authority if it was truly the god of chaos. Yes, quite so." He says as he goes with her to Princess Celestia's castle.

"Thank you sir, Might I ask your name?" she asks.

"Oh now now young lady, my name is not important. Just call me Doctor."

When they arrive at the castle they are stopped by guards but when they mention that it's about Discord, the guards insist that they see Princess Celestia directly. When the Pegasus explains everything to the princess, Celestia is very displeased.

"Guards, track down Discord and report his location to me. I want to take care of this once and for all. In the mean time, keep this Pegasus under royal protection." Says the princess as her guards proceed to follow her orders.

Within a few hours, Discord is found and his location is reported to Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, Discord is wreaking havoc in the royal bakery." A guard reports as Celestia flies to the bakery.

"Ah, what fine and lovely night for some chaos." Discord remarks as he sips some coffee while swarms of living pastries tear up the bakery.

"Discord! Your chaotic onslaught against my citizens stops now!" says Celestia as she charges in with a bright glow around her.

"Oh pffft. What are you gonna do? Kill me? hahahaha. You don't have it in you." laughs Discord confidently.

"You're right Discord, I can't kill you. But I can do this!" She remarks as she blasts Discord with a bright blast of energy.

"What? What is this?" He shouts as he notices himself turning to stone. "What? No! It can't be! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams as he is completely turned to stone.

With Discord turned to stone, all his magic wears off, turning all the living pastries back into non-living pastries.

"Guards, put Discord in the royal garden where he will be under guard." Celestia orders.

"Yes your highness!" the guards say in unison as they lift Discord and carry him away.

Celestia returns to the castle and goes to the green Pegasus. "You're safe now. Discord has been taken care of." She says.

"Thank you Princess. And thanks for helping me Doctor." says the Pegasus.

"Now now, thanks aren't necessary. It was my pleasure." he says with a smile.

The Pegasus smiles back but suddenly feels a sharp pain in her stomach. "Agh! I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Just as I suspected, he seems to have made you pregnant." The Doctor says with a grim look on his face. "I can't imagine how the child will turn out. But" he sighs "We shall find out in 9 months. Until then I must be off."

"Farewell Doctor. Take care." Says the green Pegasus. "my name's Sky Heart by the way."

"Pleased to have met you Sky Heart, farewell." says the Doctor as he leaves.

A few moments later they hear a strange noise outside and then nothing.

"Well, that was certainly unusual." Says Sky Heart before she notices a red Pegasus guard gazing at her. "Hello there~ See anything you like?" She teases and the guard proceeds to blush.

**End of chapter 1**

**Sorry it's so short, originally this was supposed to be a story I just put on Deviantart until someone suggested I put it on Fanfiction. Also, I'd love to get some feedback**


	2. Birth of Lightning Flicker

**Chapter 2**

9 months later we come back to Sky Heart walking around Canterlot with the red pegasus guard from the end of Chapter 1.

"So Blazer Bolt, when do you think this foal will come out of me?" Sky Heart said to him.

"Oh, should be any day now beautiful~" He says as he kisses her on the lips.

"Mmmm~ You sure do love to kiss me." She says and giggles as she rubs his wings.

"Ahhh~ Not in public~" He moans as they pass an expecting unicorn couple. One a white mare with purple stripes in her mane and one a blue stallion.

Sky Heart just giggles and says "Alright Sweetie~" before she suddenly feels labor pains. "AHHH! OUCH!"

"Oh sweet Celestia!" Says Blazer Bolt as he picks her up and flies her to the hospital, alerting the other guards to warn Celestia as well.

When they arrive at the Hospital they notice a tall blue box appear out of thin air in front of the building. The Doctor then steps out of it alongside a young unicorn mare with a dark purple mane.

"Grandfather, what are you going to show me this time?" Said the young mare.

"You are going to witness a rare occasion Susan, the birth of an infant who is half pegasus, and half draconequus. Not to mention, the father is a god of Chaos." Says the Doctor.

"Oh wow Grandfather, how exciting" She says smiling. "Where is the mother?"

the Doctor looks around and notices Blazer Bolt with Sky Heart "There she is. Hello Sky Heart"

"Oh...hello Doctor. Ouch!" Says Sky Heart as Blazer and a nurse lift her onto a hospital bed and bring her to the delivery room.

"Just hold on honey, it's gonna be ok" Blazer Bolt says as he holds her hoof, with everyone following as they wheel her to the delivery room.

"It hurts so much! AH! OW!" She keeps screaming as she feels the pains.

Princess Celestia then comes in with some more guards. "I wish to observe the birth of this foal. And don't worry, the pain will go away once that foal is out of you. Now you're going to have to start pushing."

"Alright Princess." She says before she grunts and yells as she tries to push the foal out of her, while Blazer Bolt keeps holding her hoof and kisses her cheek to help her feel better.

"Wow, that looks incredibly painful, I am not looking forward to that. I'm going to wait a long time before I start looking for a boyfriend." Says Susan as she watches it all happen.

"I can see the head! Keep pushing!" Says a pony doctor that then holds his hooves out to catch the foal.

"AHHHH!" screams Sky Heart as she gives one final push and many bursts of colored energy come out along with the foal.

"Wow, never seen that happen before." Says the young pony doctor as many of the ponies stand amazed at what they saw.

"That was amazing" Says Susan. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"It must be chaos energy released by the foal's birth" Says the Doctor.

"So, is it a colt or a filly?" Asks Sky Heart, who is short of breath.

"It is a young colt." Says the young pony doctor as he cuts the umbilical cord and cleans him up before wrapping him up in a blanket and giving him to Sky Heart.

"Awww. He's so cute." Says Sky Heart as she cuddles her green colt.

"His fur seems to have an odd color pattern with the light and dark greens." Says Blazer Bolt. "But it is cute" he adds, smiling.

Celestia smiles and gently strokes the foal's cheek. "What are you going to name him?"

Sky Heart thinks for a minute, then she says "I think I'll name him Lightning Flicker"

"That's a good name" Says Celestia. "I'm just glad he doesn't seem to be like Discord or we would be in trouble."

"I agree, that would be trouble" Says the Doctor in agreement as Lightning Flicker awakens, opening his big grey eyes.

"Awwww. Look at his cute eyes." Says Sky Heart just before she kisses his forehead, making him giggle. "I would like to go home now."

The Nurses then get a wheelchair for her and help her into the wheelchair while she holds her foal.

"Well, I suppose we must be off. Farewell everyone." Says the Doctor as he walks out with Susan.

"Goodbye everyone" Says Susan.

"Bye Doctor" They all say as the two of them leave.

"I wanna see something first." Sky Heart mutters under her breath as she wheels herself after them.

When she gets outside she and Lightning see the Doctor and Susan enter a large blue wooden box with the words Police Public Call Box on the top. Then all of a sudden it started to fade into thin air as it made strange noises.

"Wow...That is just...Incredible...Nopony would ever believe me if I told them." Says Sky Heart as she is amazed by what she just saw. Lightning Flicker is just smiling while also just as amazed.

"What are you doing out here honey?" says Blazer Bolt as he comes outside and walks over to her.

"I was just, seeing off the Doctor and Susan. Come on, let's go home" She says to him smiling.

"Yes, let's do that." He says back as he wheels her home.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. foalhood

Chapter 3

A few years later, Sky Heart and Blazer Bolt are in sitting on a park bench in canterlot, watching a toddler Lightning Flicker playing in the sandbox with a purple unicorn filly a few months younger than him. After a few hours, a white unicorn stallion picks her up and carries her home as Lightning Flicker waves goodbye to his purple friend.

"Goodbye Shining Armor. Goodbye Twilight, and goodnight." Says Blazer Bolt as he watches them leave.

Then Princess Celestia walks up to them as they pick up Lightning. "Hello Sky Heart, Blazer Bolt, and Lightning Flicker."

"Pwincess!" Lightning coos.

"Hello Princess. How may we serve you?" Says Blazer Bolt.

"I regret to tell you that I'm going to have to take Lightning." Princess Celestia declares.

"WHAT? Why? What did we do wrong? You can't just take my baby!" Shouts Sky Heart.

"It's for his own good. I want him to live a normal life in Cloudsdale. Just think of how he would end up if he grew up here in Canterlot. It's best for him if he believes he is just an ordinary Pegasus. If he knew he was the spawn of Discord, he might grow up to be like him." the Princess of the Sun explains.

"I...I understand. Are we to have no contact with him at all? for his whole life?" asks Sky Heart pleadingly.

"No, you may send letters to him as often as you wish. He will live with Sky Hearts parents in Cloudsdale. But when you write your letters to him, you must make him believe that his father was a stallion that died fighting the changelings. As for why you can't take care of him, you must make him believe that only your parents have enough money to take care of him. He must not learn the truth until I believe he is old enough to know." explains Celestia.

"We understand Princess, and we shall follow your orders." Says Blazer Bolt as he hands Lightning to Celestia.

"I have already informed Sky Heart's parents. Pack all of Lightning's things and I will have my guards bring them to his new home." Instructs Celestia.

"Yes Princess" They both nod in agreement. Although Sky Heart still looks heartbroken.

"I'll make sure I pay you a few visits each year to check up on you." She says softly to Lightning. "Especially when you turn 14." she whispers too quiet for them to hear.

***author's note*** In my continuity for Equestria, the legal age of consent is 14. And yes, Molestia is also canon in my continuity XD ******

"Goodbye Sky Heart. Goodbye Blazer Bolt." says Celestia as she bids them farewell and flies off. When she's up in the air over Canterlot, she notices a short-maned stallion in a leather jacket enter a tall dark-blue box with a blond, straight-maned mare. But Celestia pays it no mind and continues flying to Cloudsdale. As she comes within a few miles of Cloudsdale, Celestia sees a pale-blue Pegasus stallion with a rainbow mane flying around carrying his young daughter.

"Look Lightning, meet one of your new friends" Celestia says. "Hello sir. Hello Rainbow Dash" She says to the stallion and his young daughter. "This is Lightning Flicker, he's going to be living in Cloudsdale from now on"

"Hello Princess. Hello Lightning. Say hi Dash." the stallion says as the 2 toddlers wave to eachother.

"I'll see you later." Princess Celestia says as she flies to Lightning's new home.

"Hello Princess Celestia." Lightning's grandparents happily greet the Princess.

"Hello. I leave Lightning in your care. Have a nice day." she says as she hands Lightning to them and then flies away, back to Canterlot.

**several years later**

"Alright Grandma, I'm leaving for school. Grandpa will be home from the bank soon. See you later." Lightning Flicker said as he left the house. "First I better go get Fluttershy. She feels scared walking alone." He says as he flies to her home and knocks on the door.

"Good morning Lightning." Fluttershy's father says as he answers the door. "Fluttershy, come down here, your friend's here to walk with ya to school!"

"C-coming dad." The young filly says as she carries her backpack down the stairs. "G-good morning L-Lightning." She greets Lightning. "Bye dad." She says as she leaves for school with Lightning.

"I bet Rainbow Dash is already there and just waiting for us to get there so she can gloat about getting there first." Says Lightning.

"Y-yeah. She does s-seem to like doing that." She says in agreement before Lightning suddenly stops. "W-what's wrong Lightning?" She asks before she notices that he's staring at a tall, light-blue box. "What the?" she then looks at the solid blue label at the top-front and reads the white letters. "Police Public Call Box. What is that?"

"I...I've seen that thing before! I remember seeing it when I was a baby. And I remember always having dreams about a nice elderly Earth Stallion that lives in it." Says Lightning.

"R-really? EEP! the door's opening!" She hides behind Lightning as an Earth stallion with a blue coat and blonde mane comes out of the box wearing a red bow-tie and a tanish-white hat with a red loop and a matching coat with vest.

"Wait, how is an Earth Pony standing on the clouds? He should be falling through!" Exclaims Lightning.

"Hello there children." The stallion happily greets them with a british accent.

"Wh-who are you? H-how are you standing on the clouds?" Fluttershy asks shyly.

"It's actually quite easy for me if you know how. I have walked on clouds like this before. And I am known as The Doctor. Now I have some business to get to." He says as he's about to leave but stops when he sees Lightning. "Do I know you? "I feel like I've met you before. But it's so faint."

"No, we've never met Mr. Doctor. But I remember having dreams about an elderly Stallion who has a box like yours." Replies Lightning.

"It's not Mr. Doctor. It's just the Doctor. Thank you anyway. I'll see you later." He says as he walks away.

"W-well...that happened. Should w-we just go to school?" Asks Fluttershy.

"Yeah. Let's just go." He says as they resume walking to school.

When they get to school they find Rainbow Dash already there. "Hey guys, what took you so long? I was startin to get worried you would never show up." she asks with a concerned look on her face.

"We met this stallion. It was no big deal...really, it was no big deal." Answered Lightning.

"Alright good. Let's get to class." says Rainbow and the 3 of them go to class.

Later during recess, Fluttershy tries to fly through one of the cloud rings, but slips on the edge and ends up sliding down a ramp and through the school flag, landing in on the cloud surface. "Ouch." Fluttershy says.

A couple bullies start laughing at her and making fun of her before Rainbow Dash comes in and defends her. "LEAVE HER ALONE"

"Ooh, what're you gonna do Rainbow Crash?" The bullies laugh.

"You keep making fun of her and you'll find out!" Dash replies.

"You think you're such a bigshot, why don't you prove it?" One challenges.

"What did you have in mind?" She asks,

Soon all the children start to gather up to watch the race. Once Fluttershy waves the flag to start, the speed of the fliers causes the wind to knock Fluttershy off the cloud she was standing on and she falls screaming.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Lightning yells before he starts flying to save her, but he end up crashing into rogue thunder cloud and he gets trapped in it. "what the? he bucks at the walls of the cloud, but to no avail. he started being repeatedly zapped by the cloud's lightning. causing him to scream with each zap. But after a while, it starts to hurt less. He then figures out how to harness the electricity and generate a ball of lightning and shoots a beam of it at the wall of the cloud, piercing it. "Not big enough for me to escape." he then throws multiple thunderbolts at the area around the small hole, making it bigger and bigger until it's big enough for him to excape through. "YES!" he then flies out of it, covered in scorch-marks and scars from the zaps. As he weakly flies down to where he thinks Fluttershy would have fallen, he witnesses the Sonic Rainboom. "Wow, that looks beautiful." he says before groaning in pain, then continues on his way down to the ground. Finally he reaches the ground and sees Fluttershy surrounded by animals. "Fluttershy! You're ok!" he says before running to her and hugging her.

Fluttershy blushes from the hug. "Wh-what happened to you? Are you ok, you look pretty injured!" She says before her eyes gaze upon his flank. "You got your cutie mark!"

"I did?!" he exclaims before he looks at his flank, seeing a stormcloud and thunderbolt cutie mark. "AWESOME! And I see you got your cutie mark too." He says as he stares at the butterfly cutie mark on her flank.

She starts to blush when she notices him staring for a little too long. "I-is my cutie mark really that impressive?"

"Oh...sorry." Lightning says as he blushes embarrassed. "We better get back to school, everyone's gonna be worried about us."

"Wh-what about my animal friends?" she asks.

"They'll be alright. Come on Fluttershy." Lightning says.

"A-alright. I'll be back sometime my furry friends." She says as she flies back to Cloudsdale with Lightning.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
